Patriot Down, Family Up
by Moonlight1234
Summary: When a Marine comes up dead, it turns out his family isn't as patriotic. When two NCIS agents are injuried on the job, it gets personal. Especially witht he second one. But, when something bad happens to one of them, both the agent's families are in for a twist. CHARACTER DEATH! Story is complete..
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Alright, I was watching "See no evil" and felt like posting this, because of one of my favorite characters, Tim McGee and Tony D. Also, I am not a lawyer, so I do not all know all this legal stuff. I felt like putting Kate in one. It's set in season ten for the heck of it!**

Third Person! POV

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was _not _happy with how this was going. He had Kate looking for any men who hated Lance Corporal Madison, and Tony looking through his history, and McGee checking the Corporal's MySpace, Facebook, and Twitter.

"What…" His youngest field agent said, and then quickly started typing furiously.

"What happened, McGee?" The older man said, not happy.

"Someone else is hacking in…I'm trying to figure out who!" He immediately went back to concentrating.

"Boss, found something!" Tony yelled.

"What, DiNozzo?" The silver haired asked, irritated.

"Lance Corporal Madison wife was supposed to be engaged to a known Al Qaeda (**A/N Did I spell that right?) o**perative, due to her father's wishes, but instead she got married to our Lance Corporal."

"Get the father in here now!" Gibbs yelled to Tony.

"On it, Boss!" And the senior field agent quickly holstered his gun and raced to the elevator.

Caitlyn Todd walked in, and her boss asked/yelled at her for anything.

"Nothing, Boss. Everyone respected Madison, and he was a perfect Lance Corporal, who would be promoted next month."

"Was anyone else going to get promoted but Lance Corporal Madison was getting it?"

"No, sir. Everyone agreed." Kate said.

McGee sighed anxiously.

"What, McGee?" The man said.

"I _finally _got a back trace going, but it'll be running for a while."

"Stay with it! Kate, back up DiNozzo at the dad's place!" Gibbs ordered. Kate nodded and left.

Gibbs himself went down to autopsy, planning a trip to Abby on his way up.

"What've you got for me, Duck?" The man asked coolly as he walked into autopsy. Instead, the assistant answered him.

"Dr. Mallard's not here, so I did the autopsy. There were several lacerations across the sternum, bruises up and down the legs, then a final gunshot wound to the head. It seems torture-then-execution style."

"Thanks, Jimmy," Then the older man headed up to Abby.

He instinctively put his hands to his ears due to the loud music, but he didn't drop the Caf-Pow.

"Abby! ABBY!" He yelled, turning down the music.

"Aw, Gibbs, that's the best part!" The young Goth told him.

"What's better is you telling me what you found," The man corrected.

"Okay, so the bullet was a 9mm so it was done close range, and I found some fungi on the clothing that suggests a basement." The girl smiled as her boss handed her the Caf-Pow.

As Gibbs was in the elevator, he got a call.

"Special Agent Gibbs, we need you at Bethesda." Was all the man had time to say before the man slammed the button for the elevator to go ground-level.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was _not _a fan of waiting. When a nurse asked him for coffee, he waved it off. If there was _one_ thing he hated more than waiting, it was hospital coffee.

When Dr. Mallard and Caitlyn Todd arrived, Gibbs was like a time bomb. Ticking to explode at any second.

"Kate, what happened to your arm? And where is DiNozzo? Is he okay?" His voice softened at the last question, because no matter how annoying his senior field agent was, they had and always would have a father/son relationship.

"Boss, there was a man waiting for us, and Tony spotted him first," The woman sniffled, evidently crying because she felt responsible for Tony's injuries.

"And..." Gibbs prompted her, needing to know _what _harmed his agent. Actually, a _who._

"Tony saw him, and pushed me down. I only got a bullet that grazed me, but Tony he...he...he got three bullets to the chest, Gibbs." Kate sobbed.

"Kate, who shot at you?" Gibbs sighed.

"The dad," She responded, feeling a bit more normal. "He seemed to have more in common with Al Qaeda then we thought."  
Gibbs swore under his breath. "Duck, call McGee and tell him to put a BOLO out on the dad, now! And tell him he does _not _investigate anything out of headquarters without another agent!"

As Ducky left, the Dr. John Doe, no, he was _not _dead in anyway. "Gibbs, your agent is _not _out of the woods, but he is alive, would you like to see him?"

"Yes," Was Gibbs's gruff reply.

Gibbs was suddenly wishing he had said no. His agent's normally bright, energetic, and _open _green eyes were shut, and his dark hair seemed darker compared to the mans white skin.

"DiNozzo? You there?" Gibbs asked softly.

"Yeah...boss..." The agents mouth opened.

"What, no movie reference?" As much he hated to say it, he actually _liked _to hear his agent make those when he was in the hospital, it made him know that Tony was okay. Because, even with the _plague _Tony'd made a reference, and Tony had lived.

"Thought you'd...want some...thing import...ant..." The agent rasped.

"Making sure you're okay is important, too, DiNozzo," Gibbs lightly gibbs-slapped him.

"Needed...that...boss...Kate...ok..ay?" The man was evidently falling under sedatives, and Gibbs wanted to hurry and tell his agent Kate was okay so Tony would focues on himself, not Kate or the case.

"Yeah, DiNozzo, Kate's fine. She was freaking out about you, you know."

"Yeah...good ol...d Kate..." The mans words were slurred for a second, then he apparently needed to say something. "Can always...rely on Kate...to worry...about me...more than I...do."

"It's impossible for anyone to worry about you more than you do. Now get some rest, and you'll be back on the field." Gibbs stood up, until Tony asked the question he always did when he was in the hospital:

"Boss...can I leave?"

Gibbs walked out laughing.

"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: How do you like? I'm writing on this website, and i'm writing all the documents in one day, then posting them whenever. How is my forst complete Third person doing?**

Back at NCIS headquarters, Special Agent Timmothy McGee was waiting for his backtrace, when Dr. Mallard called him.

"Ducky! How are Kate and Tony? Is Gibbs there? Is Abby?" The man's blue eyes looked down at the thought of losing _anyone_ on the team.

"Everyone is alive, and no, dear Aibigail is _not _here, Gibbs made her stay and process evidence. Tony is not _fine _though, he recieved three shots to the chest, and Kate has a grazed shoulder. Oh, and Timmothy, Jethro told me to tell you to not investigate anything outside of headquarters or the Yard without another agent."

"Alright, Ducky, keep me posted on Tony, and tell Kate I hope she feels better."

"Of course, Timmothy, goodbye, the doctor is here." Ducky hung up, and McGee made his way to forensics, or Abby's lab.

"McGee! How's Tony? How's Kate? Are they dead? No, Abby, positive thougts! McGee, no one's told me _anything_!" McGee smiled at that.

"Abby, they're not dead, Kate had a bullet that grazed her shoulder and Tony-" Abby broke him off.

"Kate's gonna want flowers! Whtie lilies, or primroses? She likes both! Oh, goodness...I'm sorry, Tim, please continue."

McGee continued. "Tony has three bullets in the chest, and Abby, if you got flowers _everytime _we got hurt, you'd be bankrupt."

Abby slapped him. "That was mean, McGee!" McGee, taking that as an invitation to leave, he left the lab.

Abby murmured something about respect for agents as he left.

McGee headed for his desk, annoyed. Goodness, Abby was annoying and spoiled sometimes! But whatever, he' deal with it. He looked at his backtrace, which had dinged, and swore.

He grabbed his phone and immediately called his boss.

"Boss, the people who tried to hack Madison's records, they were Al Qaeda!"

Gibbs swore and hung up. McGee quickly started typing furiously, trying to find out where they where, and if he could get some of their "plans". That's untild the Chief Medical Examiner called.

"Timmothy, are you still there? At the office?" The sort-of British accent sounded.

"Yeah," Was all the man said, keeping his concentration on the screen in front of him.

"Well, go home and rest, everyone who can should be. Jethro is going to call you in at five o' clock tomorrow morining."

"Ducky, it's only-" He looked at the clock. "Twleve?"

"Go home, Timmothy,"

"Ducky, is Gibbs sleeping? Is Kate? Are you? Is Abby?"

"Yes, Kate, Jethro, and myself are going to sleep in the waiting room, and Aibigail..."

"Caf-Pows?" The younger man guessed.

"I suppose so," The Englishman said. "Well, it's no use arguing with you. You're like Jethro, almost. Or is it your dad's nature?"

Silence. For a bit, then the younger man answered tensly: "No. My dad has nothing to do with this. I'm going for a walk and coffee. Bye, Ducky," The younger man hung up, and sighed. Why did _everyone _think he was eith acting like his dad, or his mom? That's why he _never _talked about them. Everyone one thought he was just a normal kid from a normal family with some computer and math skills and a 4.0 average. Yeah, right, normal family.

His dad wanted him to join the Navy and be one of those big, tough, stubborn men like Gibbs. His mom wanted him to be a good Navyman, and his sister was perfect, but she only went to him if their parents wouldn't protect or tell her something. Their parents made her think over time, that he was an outcast. MAabe that's why he liked his grandparents and his NCIS family so much.

He decided to walk it all off, so he went to his car, dropped some stuff off, and went to walk aimlessly around the Navy yard. It was a peaceful, pretty night. The docks looked beautiful until something wacked him from the side of his head and sent him to the ground.

**Hmmm. Don't know if I should do the kidnapper's POV. Of course, it's not your average one. It's an NSA level one who was mentioned alot so far. It's name is two words.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Yeah, I decided to do a AL QAEDAE POV! Well, one of them's POV. I don't have a good name yet, so... Oh yeah, the AL Qaeda guys speaking mainly throught this, McGee's answeres are like two to five words long. WHHHOOO! FANFICTION!**

The man watched the agent just lay there, head-wound sluggishly bleeding after flowing like a river. That made him think of a Lance Corporal Madison. He hadn't wanted to kill, but his superiors had made it clear for his pregnant wife's safety, he had to do this.

He'd heard that America was the home of the free and the brave, and he wasn't either brave or free. Maybe, maybe this would be his last job, and he could retire. Well, he could hope. He saw the agent stir, and he knew his time was up. But maybe it wasn't, he'd seen the kindness in the agent's eyes when the agent had left the HQ, maybe he could secretly talk to him.

The agent's eyes opened, and he went into the basement. _Showtime!_

Waltzing into the basement noisely, the agent's eyes found him, and trained on him.

"So, you are Americana agent, yes?" _Tell me you are, so you might be able to help me!_

"Yes," The man replied, his answer short and brief.

_Trying to make it seem like I'm learning alot, but i'm not. Smart. _He crouched down, and looked around, making sure the cameras couldn't see what he was saying.

"I beg you to help my wife, please! I'll try to tell you more!" He got up, and turned around. "Well, you need not fear me, yet." The Al Qaedan assured the agent, trying to put falseness in the tone, but making the agent know it was real.

"You're like the last one we did this to, a...Lanca Corporal Madison?" I ask, trying to make this real for my superiors, knowing the one in the other room wants to hear the agent's repsonse, then he'll leave, leaving me and the agent with no watchers or cameras.

"Could you write that out, sign it, and mail it to my agency along with our adress?" The man asks falsely, and I know he'll help. The world needs more people like that, trusting when they need to be, and strong when needed to.

The man leaves, and I turn to the agent. "We have two minutes. Okay, I did murder your Lance Corporal, but not willingly. They said they'll kill my wife if I don't work for them."

"The pregnant wife? Al Qaeda's hit a new low. Anyway, how do you know she's alive?" The agent wastes no time.

"I call her every week." I say.

"Okay, continue," He says.

"I will have to hurt you, but it won't be hard, i'll contact your agency, okay?"

He nods, and I hit him hard on the cheek. He does not make a sound, and he knows my superior is back.

It goes on like this for the rest of the day, except I'm not in there, and he says one word to the man who keeps asking him to give him information.

"No." And those two letters made him pass out from the beating. I told the man to stop, or we may lose him, and then we won't get anything. During the night, my supreriors leave to who know where, and I visit the agent.

"Are you alive, Agent McGee?" He wakes up at his name.

"Fine," He says. Except I know he's not. He's a mixture of blood and skin and clothes.

"I must contact your agency, goodbye, goodluck." I leave, and call his boss.

"Special Agent Gibbs, are you there?"

"Where is my agent?" The man's brusk tone snaps.

"With us, Al Qaeda, he has little time left, trace this phone, and go to the basemnet, best of luck," Then I abruptly hang up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hurricane Gibbs, goodness...ANYWAY Legal stuff coming up this or next chapter, so don't kill me! I DON'T KNOW LEGAL STUFF THAT WELL! GOSH! My sister , when i showed her the chapters, said "WOW, YOU KNOW NOTHING! AND YOUR AMERICAN!" Yes, i know Jen's dead.**

Gibbs swore, hating it when people tried to help him find his agent, if they weren't on his team, of course. He didn't tell Abby, she'd flip out, or Tony, Tony did _not_ need that stress.

"Abby, trace this phone number, now!" He yelled at the Goth.

"Why, Bossman?" She asked.

"It's for a case!" He yelled. She shrank away, never being a focus of his anger, it was always Tim, the one who recieved it for her most of the time, Tony, or Ziva.

"Gibbs-" But he left before she finished.

When he went back to his office, he felt Director Sheppard watching him, and he sighed, changing course for her office.

He opened the doors, and her brown eyes were calm. "Jethro, why didn't you tell me or your team that McGee is missing?"

"Because, an Al Qaeda man contacted me, and gave me a phone to trace," the man replied coolly.

"So, why not tell your team, Jethro? Tony, I can understand, but Kate and Abby amd Ducky?"

When did she call Ducky Ducky?

"Because, me and Kate can and _will _find him," The man snapped and left.

He didn't feel her eyes watching him as he left.

**Sorry for the shortness, but i really needed to get to the next POV, where McGeek gets found!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hurricane Gibbs, goodness...ANYWAY Legal stuff coming up this or next chapter, so don't kill me! I DON'T KNOW LEGAL STUFF THAT WELL! GOSH! My sister , when i showed her the chapters, said "WOW, YOU KNOW NOTHING! AND YOUR AMERICAN!" Yes, i know Jen's dead.**

Gibbs swore, hating it when people tried to help him find his agent, if they weren't on his team, of course. He didn't tell Abby, she'd flip out, or Tony, Tony did _not_ need that stress.

"Abby, trace this phone number, now!" He yelled at the Goth.

"Why, Bossman?" She asked.

"It's for a case!" He yelled. She shrank away, never being a focus of his anger, it was always Tim, the one who recieved it for her most of the time, Tony, or Ziva.

"Gibbs-" But he left before she finished.

When he went back to his office, he felt Director Sheppard watching him, and he sighed, changing course for her office.

He opened the doors, and her brown eyes were calm. "Jethro, why didn't you tell me or your team that McGee is missing?"

"Because, an Al Qaeda man contacted me, and gave me a phone to trace," the man replied coolly.

"So, why not tell your team, Jethro? Tony, I can understand, but Kate and Abby amd Ducky?"

When did she call Ducky Ducky?

"Because, me and Kate can and _will _find him," The man snapped and left.

He didn't feel her eyes watching him as he left.

**Sorry for the shortness, but i really needed to get to the next POV, where McGeek gets found!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Legal Chapter is this one. Goodness, i need my head today. Also, if you favorite/follow any of my stories, REVIEW! MAKE MY DAY BY REVIEWING! Next chapter is the funeral...Also, piece of advice, never become my fav characters on a show, then i give you awesome deaths and such. Just read my stories an you'll get it.**

The NCIS team found the phone, and were getting to the crime scene, with the aid of Tobias Fornell and his team, because they were short handed. Tony'd been dismissed, and he was there, too.

"Kate, Sachs, back door. DiNozzo, front!"

"On it, boss!" Came his agent's semi-shaking reply.

"Yes, sir!" Sachs and Kate yelled, and all three went to their postions.

"Fornell, right side! I'll take left! Call out if you need help! Medical care is where our cars are!" The ex-Marine yelled.

Tony busted down his door yelling: "Federal Agents, freeze!"

Tony went straight to the basement, where all he saw of his litle brother/fellow agent was blood. Then he remembered somehting us. Going into the room where Paula died, blood and flesh everywhere. The car his mom had been driving in when a idiot crashed into it, blood everywhere, and her face was gone...He shook himself out of it and somehow, they got McGee to Bethesda. In time, they hoped.

**FEW HOURS LATER... REVIEW!**

Ducky walked out of the room, looking down.

"Unfortunately, our dear Timmothy passed away, but he did do two things before he died. One: Changed his will. Two: Adopted two foreign citizens, making them Americans.

"What?" Tony said.

Kate just stared, and Abby looked at Ducky.

"Why would Agent McGee do that?" Abby asked, and now everyone was staring at _her_.

"When did he become 'Agent McGee' not 'Tim' or 'McGee?" Tony asked.

"When he became mean," She responded.

"Okay, when did _that _happen? McGee's never been mean. Except to murderers," Tony answered/asked.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Who'd he adopt?"

"A married couple. Shia and Mahariam Shuize."

"Wait, the man was there when we raided..." Tony trailed off, thinking heavily.

"What'd he change in his will, Duck?" Kate pressed.

"He left his money and last paycheck to the couple, and his apartment, he also gave them his last paycheck, and he left us stuff."

Kate and Tony looked at their boss, Gibbs, wondering how much he knew.

Gibbs just slammed his fist into the wall. "Why didn't we get there sooner?"

Of course, nothing could bring their probie back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: REVIEW! It's hard to think of snappy titles, you know? This came to me during "Call of Silence" weird, this has nothing to do with it at all.**

Tony rang the doorbell and sighed. He waited for McGee's parents to open the door. Kate was notifying the sister, and Ducky the grandma. Gibbs was notifying the couple, who got to keep their last name, and were moving into Tim's three-bedroom apartment that none of the agents had been in since McGee's sister was accused.

Mrs. Rebecca McGee opened the door. "Hello, who are you?" Her dark hair cascaded over her shoulders, and her brown eyes were curious. She looked like her daughter.

"Ma'am, i'm here about your son, Tim, did you get the call Bethesda sent you?" He asked, always dreading saying this to the families, it reminded him of the dead too much.

"Bethesda called, and we didn't answer. Oh, silly me, come in. Robert! Someone's here about Timmothy!" She let Tony in, and the federal agent looked around. It was your average two-story house, but decorated with Navy pictures.

"Nice house," He said as Admiral Robert McGee entered the room.

"Thanks," The Admiral said, he looked almost exactly like Tony's dead teammate, but more cold and calculating.

"Mr. and Mrs. McGee, your son Timmothy McGee was killed yesterday by Al Qaeda, we'll be releasing the body today if you want to come and pick it up. Our team will gladly attend the funeral. Your son was a good man, Mr. and Mrs. McGee, I'm sorry about his death."

"Were you his teammate?" The woman asked.

"Yes, and I'm honored to be called that," He left the house, sadder than before.

**FUNERAL! I'M THERE, TOO! **

The ceremony was nice, the NCIS team pulled money together, and it was exactly what their agent and friend deserved. Each teammate gave a speech about him, and Ducky went last. First, Gibbs:

"Special Agent McGee was a good agent, and I can't even count all the times he saved my life. We'll all miss him. Semper Fi." Gibbs went down, then DiNozzo came up.

"I may not be as good a speaker as Gibbs or Ducky, but I can say that McGee was like the little brother I never had, and he wasn't annoying. I trusted him with my life in and out of the field, and I will _not _name the times he's saved me from a bullet, or taken a bullet for me, but it's definitely more than I can count."

Then, Kate.

"All the times he was with our team, he put up with Tony's stupid movie refernces and teasing, and he saved me from a few of those, too. But, I know he was talented, brave, strong, and definitely one of the best men I've ever known, and ever will. Trust me, I know a lot of men."

Then Ducky. But his was an hour-and-a-half, so it's not here.

After the funeral, Sheppard asked if Gibbs wanted another agent, and Gibbs said.

"No, we've already filled all our spaces. Tim may not be here all the time, but he's _always _watching our six."


End file.
